The True Heero
by Funny Bunny
Summary: This is a crossover with Gundam Wing, just check it out. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The True Heero

(I do not own Gundam Wing, or Princess Mononoke)

****

Prolog

San rested her head on Ashitaka's shoulder, and sighed. "The Forest Spirit will never return to a flesh form, so why come here?", she asked.

"He will, don't you feel the energy shifting, changing? It's as though the whole forest is rejoicing his arrival.", he replied, "And the deer are saying that the one bearing him would come, you'll see San, you'll see...", 

It was as though he'd predicted it, for a doe stepped onto the island right then, she was laden with child, and lay, to give birth to a new life. However, the forest knew what would happen, she would die on this day, giving birth to the new hope that was the Forest Spirits full return. So all happened as it should. As soon as he was freed, though, then he fell to his shaky new legs, and shook his small head. The Forest Spirit was reborn, though a slight difference did occur, he was fully deer, save his many antlers, which were only short stumps on his head at the moment, but, his feet where the same, oddly looking things. "San, look at him.", Ashitaka spoke, hushed by the giggles of tree spirits, and songs of birds, "He's just an infant.", 

So it was true, the Forest Spirit looked about himself as though seeing this place for the first time. However, it was not safe for him as he was, not so close to the new Iron Town, so, the Gods that still lived gave him a human body of his own to wear as protection. That is why San, and Ashitaka raised him, for it was foretold. He grew yes, and soon wanted to explore the human realm for himself, and so the Spirit left the protection of his forest, to see the world in all it's wonders.

****

End Prolog


	2. Chapter 2

The True Heero

****

Chapter 1

Heero stepped lightly around his rather sunny apartment, watering can in hand, as he watered the numerous plants he had, while listening to his Enya CD. (I do not own Enya.) "Silver willows, tears from Persia. Glory of the Sun in Blue.", he sang along, "You, don't have enough sunlight.", 

He pointed towards a rather large indoor tree, he went over, and started to drag the large plant towards the sliding glass door. "Come.... On....", Heero tugged again.

Then, the idea struck him, and Heero went to get his roller skates. He placed, first, one, then the other underneath the pot, and then rolled it across the room, carefully, he removed the skates, and soon. "There, now, here you go, fresh water.", Heero said, pouring the rest of the can full of water into the pot. 

That's when the doorbell rang, Heero quickly went to see who it was, and lo' and behold it was.... "Hello, Duo.", Heero said flatly, "Who gave you my address?", 

"I looked it up in the phone book, silly.", Duo made a knowing nod to his former comrade, "Can I come in?", 

"I.... Guess, I was sort of in the middle of doing something though.", Heero said.

"Wow, who knew you, the top pilot, would grow plants.", Duo said, a tone of surprise in his voice.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!", Heero yelped, grabbing the pot to an exotic flower away from him, "Meticralis Perciniums are very sensitive to being touched! You could have caused it to die, baka....", 

"Well sooooorrrryyy!", Duo muttered.

"Watch out for the Venus Fly Trap, Duo.", Heero warned.

"Right.", Duo nodded, sitting on the couch.

"What are you here for anyway?", Heero asked.

"You know, just visiting, haven't heard from you since the war ended...", Duo answered.

Duo tossed his chestnut brown hair over one shoulder, cobalt blue eyes staring at Heero's deeper blue ones, the face framed by messy dark brown hair. Heero turned back to his work on the plants. "You know.... I've been thinking about heading home lately.", Heero said, "This apartments nice, and the colony too.... It's just not the same.", 

Duo's eyebrow raised, "Why? What was it like in your home town?", 

"Oh, I never said I lived in a town, though, there was a nice one close by, but, I've never gone for the smoke that it had constantly billowing from it.", Heero paused, "I grew up in the middle of a vast forest, it was beautiful, full of rather rare plants, like this one, now nearly extinct. Rainbrotis lily.", he indicated the flower full of the colors of the rainbow, "I use to love it there, so full of life, and even when it rained it was full of light.", 

"Sounds nice, so, why have you not gone yet?", Duo asked.

"I'd be all alone, I couldn't just up and come back here to visit.", Heero explained.

"Oh, come on, we could all go, and help you settle in, and maybe even stay a while....", Duo suggested.

"I- I don't know, I mean, it's not an everyday place....", Heero muttered to himself.

"You know you want to, and how can you say no to a face like this?", Duo put on his best puppy dog pout, enough to even melt Scrooge's icy heart.

Heero was not a match for it. "OOOOooooohhh, all right, but, you're the one who has to ask the others if they want to come.", Heero warned.

"Rodger.", Duo said, putting on his impression of Heero, "I will not fail my mission.

"Veeeeeery funny, Duo. Ha- ha.", Heero sarcastically said.

"You know that's how you use to be, you just won't admit it.", Duo said, "I better get going, are we leaving in what, two weeks?", 

"I guess, yeah.", Heero said.

"Okay, see you in two weeks, then.", Duo said, with a nod.

....

Heero had everything that had been sent over inside the shuttle, Duo was piloting... He just hoped a the time warp that surrounded his home wasn't too much for Duo's skills. Lease Wufie knew already, and wasn't coming.... Heero sighed, if only he could convince Duo, Quatre, and Trowa that it wasn't as safe as they thought to go to his home. "Let's just hope Ashitaka, and San don't pester me about this....", Heero muttered to himself.

Duo walked up then, "So, we all set?", he asked.

"Just, waiting for the others.", Heero explained, "Are you still sure you can land this thing without a landing dock, or pad?", 

"I've done it once, I can do it again.", Duo reminded.

"Okay....", Heero said, with a sigh.

"Hi guys!", Quatre said.

"Hi, Q, hey, Tro.", Duo waved.

"Hey.", Trowa said.

Quatre Winner, or Q as Duo had called him was a blonde haired, aqua marine eyed, pale skinned Arabian with a rather small body build. Trowa, who had a little wider build, had an odd, brown hair style, and deep green eyes. "Well, it's nice to see you guys decided to show.", Duo teased, "Or else I would have left ya all behind.", 

"I just wanted to see the animals in the forest that Heero's going to live near.", Trowa said, with a shrug.

"Well, then, let's get going!", Duo cheered. 

Little did they know, that Heero had known a few things the three others were not expecting. One of which could kill them, and this, weighed greatly on his mind. For the most part, however, the trip took some time, but the closer they got to it, the more Heero feared for the worse. It was when they were about five miles from it that Heero wanted to avoid it, but, it was too late for that....

****

End Chapter: What horrible fate awaits our young pilots? We'll find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The True Heero

****

Chapter 2

'Five miles from the time warp, and counting....', Heero thought to himself.

"We're almost there Heero, see? This isn't such a bad area...", Duo calmly said.

Four.... "Pretty nice weather too.", he added.

Three.. "Though I don't see any smoke from that town you mentioned.", Duo continued.

Two.... Heero looked behind him to find everyone strapped in, that was a good sign.

One... His stomach was doing flips now.

Zero. The nose hit it, and the shuttle started to shake more violently then when they had entered the atmosphere... "What the fuck?", Duo said, "Oh, shit! This thing's losing fuel, and power...", 

"Can you land it, Duo?", Heero asked.

"If I gun it, losing the last of our fuel, but it'll work, must be some weird draft of air.", Duo said.

With that, he pressed a button, and the ship slipped through, barely, and crashed surprisingly, right outside of Iron Town. The shuttle rolled to one side, destroying the left wing, and scraping the thick wall.... Heero held tightly to his seat, until everything stopped. "Everyone okay?", Duo asked.

"I'm fine, so is Trowa.", Quatre answered.

"I'm fine too, I think I can get out, and check out the damage done.", Heero lied, in all actuality, he was going to see if Ashitaka had seen this mess. Or, worse, San, she'd have a stick on top of his head faster than a wolf running. Heero sighed, it didn't look like a cheery welcome home would be waiting for him.... "Oh, boy, I wonder if they won't just let me off easy this time?", he wondered a loud.

"Depends on how you're going to explain this to me.", Ashitaka's voice said from behind him.

"I- I didn't mean for it to.... Do any harm.... I just, wanted to come home, but, I didn't want to be a lone again...", Heero confessed.

"You know better than to attract attention to yourself, what if Lady Eboshi finds out about you? Then what?", Ashitaka scolded.

"She won't, I'm in my human disguise right now aren't I? And I'm no fawn anymore either!", Heero huffed, "Besides, in this form I'm Heero Yuy, and there's nothing you can make me do anymore.", 

"Who are they?", Ashitaka asked, pointing to the group just now crawling out from the shuttle.

"Human friends.", Heero answered.

"Human friends?", Ashitaka asked.

"Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, and Trowa Barton.", Heero listed, "I met them a couple years ago, and we're close friends.", 

"I see... So, why'd you drag them here?", Ashitaka asked.

"Because we protect each other no matter what.", Heero huffed.

"Um- hmn.", Ashitaka nodded, "They don't know do they?", 

"... No....", Heero whispered, guiltily.

Duo walked up right then.... Looked at Ashitaka, then at Heero, "So, where are we staying this whole time?", he asked.

"You'll be staying in the village, I have something to do in the forest.", Heero then came up with a good idea as to how to get Ashitaka to leave him alone for a while, "Ashitaka here will help you settle in while I'm gone...", 

"You think you'll have better luck with San don't you? Well guess what, she hasn't changed a whole lot... You should avoid her, you know.", Ashitaka warned.

Heero ignored him, and headed into his forest... He quietly walked deeper, and deeper in.... He knew there was only one way to get San not to hurt him, that was by shedding his protective guise as a human, and go into his real form. Heero let himself fade out of the life of humans, and into the life of the forest. He shed his dull senses, and gained the ones rightfully his, he could now feel the life of the forest, the songs of the tree spirits, the thoughts of the gods... It was all there right before him. His antlers had grown in since he left, though they still had the itchy velvet covering... Heero rubbed his head against a tree with ruff bark for a moment, before heading up to where San's wolf clan was.... 'Going to have to play cute, and innocent.', he thought to himself.

(Sorry to pause, but, from this point forth, for any of my readers, even if it is only one, when Heero is the forest spirit, he's going to be called that, human, and it's going to be Heero, the nightwalker, and it's the Nightwalker, got it? Good.)

As he approached, San turned around. "Forest Spirit?", she asked, "It is you... You know you shouldn't be here, not with....", 

He put on his best 'I'm so cute', look for her. "It's not going to work on me anymore....", San said, warningly.

Heero tried to become cuter by snuggling up to her. "Oh.... Okay, I already know what you did, and if you need to stay with your friends whom I assume you sent to Iron Town to stay, then, you can go too. Stay disguised as a human though. With that said, he returned to his human body, kissed San on the cheek. "Thank- you, San.", Heero said, running off to Iron Town.

Which even if it was spewing smoke, Heero wouldn't mind going knowing his friends were there. 

....

Duo, Quatre, and Trowa followed Ashitaka through large, wooden gates into Iron Town. They walked past many strangely dressed people, who looked like they were all stuck in the past. Many of these same people stared strangely at the group. "Hello, Ashitaka.", many of the woman called out.

"You will be staying here, with me in my home.", Ashitaka informed them.

"Where's your wife?", Duo asked.

"I do not have one, however, if you mean someone bound to for life, then I do, and her name is San, that's where Heero went earlier today.", San informed.

"Ah, and why are you all dressed like your from feudal times?", Duo asked.

"I do not understand what you mean, this is feudal times.", San blinked, "He didn't tell you?", 

Everyone gulped when that was said.

****

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The True Heero

****

Chapter 3

__

(Note to whomever said that, your right it was suppose to be Ashitaka, but, I was working late, and screwed up, so.... You get the idea, sorry for the confusion.)

As Heero walked in through the gates, Ashitaka came running up to him. "You know you really shouldn't....", he started. Heero ignored him.

"San said I could, if she can trust in my human form, then surely you can.", Heero said, in a hushed whisper.

"You know now though that each night you have to become the Nightwalker....", Ashitaka whispered back, "So how are you to avoid that?", 

"Leave when the sun touches the tip of that mountain.", Heero explained, "When I want to walk the forest as the Forest Spirit then I will do so early in the morning, and return around lunch.", 

"What if they get suspicious?", Ashitaka questioned.

"If anyone will, it will be Duo, but, I already told him that I grew up in that forest, and I like to walk through it.", Heero explained, "Like I said before, I'm no longer a fawn, Ashitaka, so don't treat me like one, please.", 

"Fine, if putting your neck on the line is what you want, then have it.", Ashitaka said.

"Oi! Hee- chan! You're back, and just in time to eat!", Duo said, "They have lamb, and rice.", 

Heero in turn glared at Duo, "I'm a vegetarian baka!", Heero yelled, wacking Duo in the head, "I thought I already told you that a hundred times.", 

"Oh, sorry Heero, I forgot.", Duo muttered, "But, what I _really _want to know, as well as the other two, is why the heck this is feudal Japan?", 

"They're just so secluded they think it really is feudal times still.", Heero explained, "I thought that was true until I took a look around the world, then I knew differently.", 

"Maybe it's for the best they think that, it has protected that forest for a long time if they've thought that way.", Trowa said from the doorway into the home of Ashitaka, "It really is a lovely place.", 

"Yes, it is...", Heero agreed, "So, how about some of that rice?", 

....

It was early in the evening when Heero left for the forest, careful not to get spotted by any of the other pilots. As he snuck for the main gate, which was still open, until night, Heero didn't notice Duo had spotted him, and was now following him into the forest. As Heero got closer to the island in the center of the forest, he decided it was safe to take his true form, seems it was only appropriate for him in this forest. It was still early in the evening, and Heero knew that he could explore a bit in that form more than everything else. So he shed his human self again. "Oh.... My.... God....", he heard Duo's voice whisper.

But, the Tree Spirit felt rather giddy, like he was just borne the day before, so, he left Duo to think what he wanted, and bucked a bit, before heading into his usual calm walk, though he couldn't help tossing his head a bit. Duo followed, he could tell the crunch of the grass and dirt seemed obvious to the Tree Spirit's ears. "Heero?", Duo's voice sounded almost, sad, in a way, "Heero, what happened to you?", 

However, being in a playful mood, the Forest Spirit sped up a tad. "Heero, wait! Wait for me!", Duo called after, and then stopped as he noticed where he was going.

It was time that the Tree Spirit returned to his island, which meant Duo saw him walking across the water, on top of it. he stepped onto the island, then when the last rays of the sun set, the change began, he felt it, every ounce of his body's energy changed into that of the lumbering Night Walker. He heard Duo gasp, before the braided idiot started to scream, predictable. 

The Night Walker started off, just as he had many times before, and left Duo screaming behind.

....

Duo couldn't believe this, Heero had first changed into a strange deer that walked on water, and caused plants to grow and die in his wake. That, he could handle, the fact that Heero then turned into a giant glob of black stuff with sparkly areas was too much. He'd screamed at least for the past fifteen minutes since Heero left. Oddly enough, after that he felt sleepy, and slowly drifted into his usual slumber. 

When he woke, it was nearly morning, and that thing Heero'd become was coming back to the island. Heero changed back into the deer thing, before walking across, and laying down beside Duo, who backed off. He once again got up, and went to lay next to Duo, only to have Duo move again. The expression on the deer- like face looked like one of a glare, before he got up again, and walked towards Duo. Who when backing up again, found himself against a tree. Heero came closer, and closer, and bent his antlers down, and got closer, Duo couldn't move as Heero had him trapped. 'I'm dead.', the former gundam pilot thought, just as.... Heero rubbed his antlers against the tree, before changing back to the Heero Duo knew. Heero just stared at Duo for a couple seconds, then, turned away, stretching, and yawning. "They needed a good scratch.", he muttered, before turning around to face Duo, "I didn't scare you did I?", 

Duo nodded very quickly, as though expecting him to change back into that large giant again. "You shouldn't have had followed me then.", Heero simply said.

"W-w-what are you?!", Duo exclaimed.

"Well, if you really do want to know... Then, you have to promise me two things.", Heero said, "One, you do not tell anyone what I really am, if you do I could be killed, two, if either Quatre, or Trowa wonder where I'm at, then tell them some excuse.", 

"I... Promise.", Duo said.

"I'm the Forest Spirit, and the Night Walker.", Heero explained, "I can take a human form as well. The Forest Spirit is my deer like form, which I am during the day, the other my Night Walker form which I have no choice but to take at night. I don't hurt anyone, unless it's a God that is ready to die, in other cases, I heal those who are mortally injured and not ready to die.", 

"Wufei knows all of this, doesn't he?", Duo asked.

"Yes, he does, that is why I granted him what he wanted most, a happy life.", Heero nodded, "I found a girl for him.", 

"I see...", Duo said, "So, you wouldn't hurt me.", 

"Your a friend, why would I have a reason to?", Heero asked.

"I see your point.


	5. Chapter 5

The True Heero

****

Chapter 4

Heero and Duo both walked together through the forest, the tree spirits clacked their hello as the two passed by. Heero stepped onto the water, and Duo looked up at him with a curious stare. "Come on, I can keep you from getting wet, if that's what you don't want to happen.", Heero said.

Before Duo could respond, Heero pulled him up onto the water, and like with a child, started to slowly walk him across it. "Heero?", Duo asked, "What did you mean by that killing, and giving of life junk?", 

"Well, in basic terms, I am the God of Life, and Death.", he explained, before setting Duo on land, and then stepping on it himself.

"How come you know two normal humans then?", Duo asked.

"I know them, because they raised me. You see, and mind, I've only heard this, never seen if it's true. Lady Eboshi succeeded once in chopping off a Forest Spirit's head once. I am a reincarnation of that Forest Spirit. The doe that bore me died giving birth, as it was said to happen. So, San, and Ashitaka raised me.", Heero explained, "My original helped them, knowing everything that was to happen in the future, he saved them as a purpose of protecting, and raising me.", 

"How old are you?", Duo asked.

"I'm only just now maturing, that's why there's still that itchy velvet still on my antlers....", Heero muttered.

....

Soon the two of them returned to the village, only to find Trowa there, waiting for them. "I see you haven't just been out for a morning walk, Heero.", Trowa commented.

"Of course he has....", Duo lied chuckling.

"It's okay, he already knows.", Heero said.

"How could he you said he didn't when we were.", Duo started.

"I could see it in his eyes the first time we met, he wasn't human, his eyes showed too many animal expressions to be human....", Trowa explained, "Then, I thought it was because of this forest area he came from. But, even that proved wrong as San's expressions don't even match up to yours.", 

"San's.... Here?", Heero muttered.

"Yes, and she's been wanting to know what took you so long.", Trowa explained.

Heero gulped, San wanting to know what took him so long meant only one thing. A mad San..... 

****

End Chapter: Short, I know, but good, right? Good?


	6. Chapter 6

The True Heero

****

Chapter 5

Heero stole a nervous eye back at Duo. "You keep your mouth shut, and act like you don't know a thing.", he whispered at Duo.

"Why?", Duo asked.

"Or, I'm toast.", Heero moaned.

"Cheer up buddy, I won't say a thing.", Duo said.

"You will, and she'll get mad just like the last time.", Heero mentioned, "She'll saw my antlers off for sure!", 

"No, we won't let her.", Duo said, it was obvious Heero meant what he was saying.

"Now, San, you shouldn't take it all out on him, like he knew any better, coming so close to the village like that...", Ashitaka's voice came floating from the open door of the hut he lived in. 

"It's not that! She was there Ashitaka, there! She knows he's reborn, she just doesn't know his human guise!", San was sobbing, "She seen him become the Nightwalker, she's no foul.... She's going to hunt him down.... Just as she did the last time. She doesn't care what happens to anyone!", 

Heero came into the room, very quietly then, tears brimmed his eyes, "Oh, no San! Please... Don't....", he shuddered, "Don't do that...", 

"Do what Heero?", Duo asked, "What's she going to do?", 

Trowa shifted, unsettled by the atmosphere in the room. San looked slowly up at Trowa, and shook his head, "He has to be kept locked up, if he cannot see the moon, or get to the island.... He cannot switch forms, and he will be safe from Lady Eboshi.", he sighed.

"No! I will not, I cannot! Be separated from the forest, from any forest! San, please, you cannot make me.... Please.... please.... Oh, for love of life! Please don't do it.", Heero kept sobbing, "I'll do anything. Just. Don't make me have to do that!",

Duo had rushed to Heero, who, despite all his bravery, was falling apart at the seams.... Duo picked Heero up, and onto his lap, and started to cradle, and rock him, hushing his sobs, and cries into soft whispers, and silent tears. Quatre entered then, he looked as disturbed as Heero had just been, "I- I felt him.... His fear, with my...", he couldn't finish.

"How bad is it Quatre?", Duo asked.

"It's like, being torn from this world, having part of your soul torn away.", Quatre said, in a gasp of breath.

"So you know, then, what he is?", Trowa asked.

"Yes, I know.... He's going to be destroyed by it.", Quatre whispered.

"For a while yes. However, if Eboshi got a hold on him, he would be destroyed, and he would then kill the world over a death of hundreds would ensue his....", San said, "He will be able to come out... With time, learn to know the forest again, and change himself if he likes, but now, it is too dangerous for him.", 

"I understand.", Trowa said.

"Understand what?", Duo asked.

"He understands that Heero is being torn from himself, his knowledge of how he is, what role he plays to the forest.", San explained, "You see, when the Forest Spirit died, the original one, he hid himself in two places, one was the womb of the doe, the other was in the forest itself. Heero only holds the knowledge of his role in the forest, and how he is to help it if he is in a forest, or near this one. If the two are separated, he'll fall into a shock state, plants from the forest will not work, he'll only kill them with his misery.", she finished.

"I think we should put him wherever you say he should be now that he's asleep...", Duo said, quietly stroking Heero's surprisingly soft hair.

"There, that room.", Ashitaka said, pointing.

Duo went in, and told them to shut the door after him. "You will find it useless to get to him when he's in here.", Ashitaka said.

"I'm not going to, I'm only here to give support, to sooth... That's all he's done for me, and the rest, though not showing it, we know.", Duo nodded, Trowa, and Quatre nodded back.

Heero slept like a child, all bundled up in the blanket San had given for him, and Duo wrapped his own around himself. Heero stirred only slightly, his face now dry of tears. Soon, however his eyes opened to find darkness all around him, and Duo. Heero didn't act like himself though, he stared wide eyed at Duo, and backed into the farthest corner, as though completely afraid of him. San's words came back to Duo then, 'Heero is being torn from himself, the knowledge of how he is....', they rang in Duo's ears like little bells.

"Come here, Heero, it's me Duo.... Your friend...", Duo slowly said, moving forward slowly, "I'm a friend, I won't hurt you.....", 

Heero slowly crawled into a pitiful ball on Duo's lap, Heero didn't seem at all himself, he just lay there staring at nothing. Only every once in a while looking up at Duo without interest. He seemed to have gone into a depression, only, for this one the cure would harm him worse. "Oh, Hee- chan...... You need to cheer up, we'll get you out of here when that Eboshi lady leaves.", Duo said, encouragingly.

"Hn.", Heero said, bluntly.

"Don't worry, I won't hold that against you.", Duo said, happily, "Now, I'll go see about some apples for breakfast or something.", 

****

End Chapter: Oooooohh boy! This is where the good stuff gets better! Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

The True Heero

****

Chapter 6

As Duo came out he noticed all the other guys standing, sitting, or pacing back and forth in front of the door. "Well, is he.... Okay?", Quatre asked in his gentlest tone of voice. 

"He's not looking all too hot you guys, but, there's still a little bit of Heero in him, who else responds to my blabbing with 'Hn.', Huh?", Duo smirked sadly, grabbing a couple apples from San, "I'll see if I can't get him to eat though.", 

"Duo, here's a couple straw mattresses for you two, and down pillows.", San said, handing them to Duo, as he got into the room again, "And a couple candles for you to use.", 

"Thank- you, San.", Duo said, with meaning in his voice.

He went back into the darkened room, setting a candle in a holder on an old writing table, and lighting it with his lighter.

"All right, Heero, lookie what I brought for you an apple, and an orange, also a nice banana.", Duo peeled back the skin, and held it up at Heero, hopefully.

Heero just rolled over onto his side, and curled into a ball again, Duo sighed. "Hee- chan, come on, you have to at least eat something!", he begged, getting into a position where he was looking Heero straight into the eyes, "Try at least if not for me, for the other guys.", 

Heero didn't respond, his eyes remained wide, and blank, like he had fallen into those two pitch-black pools of nothingness. Duo felt himself backing up, yet, oddly intrigued by what he saw in those eyes of Heero's. He wanted to find out more, yet, was afraid to do so. He found himself eating the banana, studying Heero's form in the flickering flame of that one candle, the place smelled of wood, dust, and age. This, Duo found to be comforting, as a well-worn welcome, if not for Heero's condition right at the moment. Duo tried again to get Heero to eat at lunch, and again at dinner, but, alas, to no avail.

....

A few days later, Heero was lying no longer in a ball, but stretched out on his back, though he still didn't respond. From anyone else's point of view this was a sign of improvement, however, those who knew Heero noticed it was not, he only lay like that because he had been moved that way by Duo. In all other aspects he had worsened, Heero had lost a lot of weight, and his ribs were starting to become prominent. Duo watched as Heero started to waste away from starving himself, and could do nothing to help. However, one day, Duo remembered hearing something about animal mothers chewing up food, and then forcing it down their children's throats. However, this was ancient Japan, there wouldn't be a blender for centuries, and absolutely no way there'd be a tube long enough to stick safely down Heero's throat. Duo thought about what he was thinking to do for a couple minutes, 'It's just like giving CPR, so how bad can it be?', 

So, taking the banana he had just peeled, Duo chewed it, making sure it was nothing but mush in his mouth before opening Heero's mouth a little, and holding him still. Then, Duo put his mouth on Heero's, and forced the banana mush into Heero's mouth, as much as he could anyway. Then he cut off Heero's breathing pathways, by holding the mouth shut, and plugging the noise, then gently tilting the head back just a little. For the first time since Heero was put into there, he moved, trying to struggle from Duo's grasp, only he was too weak, and finally, Heero swallowed the mush down. (I know, gross, but, you have to admit, this had to be done.) Duo did it again, this time Heero just let it, remaining limp. Then, Duo did the same with a little water, which, mind you he didn't have to give through his own mouth. Day by day Duo did this, only to find it took a while, even if Heero gave in to Duo's feeding him like this. Soon, Heero's health began to improve though he still didn't respond really to anything. Duo found himself treating Heero like a little child that was lost. Reading him stories at night, before ruffling Heero's hair, and letting him go to sleep, if he did go to sleep. Soon, Duo found himself picking flowers in the forest just to stick them in the room for Heero to see, and smell. On the month after Heero had been locked inside the room, Duo found him out of the shocked state, but rather child like, Heero still didn't talk, but he would slowly crawl for Duo's lap to have himself cradled, or gingerly hold up one of the story books Duo had already read to him a billion times, and curl up next to Duo to look at the pictures quietly. "So, you want me to read it again, huh? Okay, Heero, okay, I get the idea, you like this story don't you?", Duo would ask, even if Heero would only point to the book again, and stare at Duo with anticipation, "Okay, Heero, okay.... Once upon a time...", 

Heero would watch Duo while he sat at the desk, writing in a journal that Quatre had made for him, he'd made ones for himself and Trowa too. They were leather bound books, which Quatre had traded some vegetables he'd grown in a large garden behind the home of Ashitaka, and the paper he'd made himself. The ink, and quill were handmade too, out of dark red berry die mixed with oil to give it an inky type of quality, the quill was just a sharpened stick of wood, with a feather bound to it's end. It had become pretty nifty in recording Heero's progress in his recovery, even though he would only completely heal when he was allowed into the forest once more. As Heero sat there playing with a ball of wood from a dead tree, Duo wrote, and usually, he'd come back to find Heero already in bed asleep. He would eat on his own now, at least. Duo laid down next to Heero on his own mattress, and fell asleep, how much longer than a month could Heero need to be locked up for, he wondered as he fell into deep slumber.

****

End Chapter: I don't like all this narrative junk, sorry, I can only do it for so long before I die completely from it! But, still this time, it was needed. So please R&R, even if there are only a few of you still out there!


	8. Chapter 8

The True Heero

****

Chapter.... I forgot the number, darn it! .'

Duo came up after Heero had gone to sleep in the closet. As Quatre, and the others looked at him, Duo noticed his meal all ready for him, kindly by the others. Duo just wanted a quick bath though, which he did, before putting as much fruit, and fresh veggies as possible into a knapsack, and going back into the closet. Heero was awake now, and he just stared at Duo with his now wide, and oddly innocent eyes. As he noticed it was Duo, Heero crawled carefully closer to him, until his hands were resting on Duo's lap. "Here, eat it, it's good.", Duo told him quietly, taking a bite from the hunk of honeydew, or muskmelon as some call it. Heero licked his dry, cracked lips, and reached eagerly for the piece offered. with a rather skinny hand. "So, that pre- chew was only enough to keep you barely alive, I noticed.", Duo sighed, "Look at your skinny to the bone self.", 

Heero just sat looking eagerly at Duo, more so at the food in his hands. "Okay, okay. I get it already.", Duo replied, "Here.",

Heero took the food quickly before glaring at Duo and eating it with his back turned to the other. 

....

Soon, however, Lady Eboshi, who had been looking for the forest spirit again, only this time she never found it. Well, she fell ill from trying to find Heero anyway, and so it was time to introduce him to the forest again, because she had died from that illness. Anyway, when Heero was allowed back out of the closet, he seemed only interested in clinging to Duo's side, for he had become unassociated with everyone else. Quatre could feel that Heero was curious, and yes, a little frightened. Trowa, who had always been well with animals, knew that Heero being the forest spirit would be better off left to his own business. So, the healing began, starting with Duo taking Heero into the forest itself. 

.... A few months passed and.... 

Heero had finally gotten back to being himself after slowly getting to become familiar again with the forest. "Pass me the buns, Duo.", Heero ordered.

"What? That's your fifth today!", Duo exclaimed.

"I'm a vegetarian I need more energy than you do, carnivore.", Heero replied, taking a bite of his salad.

"I do not only eat meat!", Duo huffed.

"You know, I've always wondered why Wufie never came....", Quatre wondered.

"I granted his wish.", Heero shrugged.

"What do you mean, wish?", Duo asked wearily.

"....", Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"I can give each person who's helped me a wish.", Heero explained, "Ashitaka, and San got theirs to both live happy, long lives together. I gave Wufei his to find happiness in finally settling down and starting a family.", 

"So, now it's our turn?", Duo asked.

"Yup, but first, I have something that might sound like a proposal....", Heero suggested, "You see, I'm immortal, even now, when I haven't outlived anyone I know, or loved yet, I begin to feel lonely thinking about a future all by myself.", 

"So your suggesting that we wish for immortality as the age we are right now?", Quatre asked.

"It's not like we can get back, the rocket was in ruins remember?", Heero reminded him.

"Okay, we'll wish for that, do we all agree?", Duo asked.

Nods came from the other two as Heero smiled a beaming smile. "All right, then.", Heero was silent then, "It's done.", 

"That's it, no light show, burning pain, nothing?!", Duo gawked at himself.

"Hm- hmm...", Heero said with his mouth full of a bun.

****

End Story: Hmn..... Kinda short, I know.... I'm debating on a sequel, maybe a YGO crossover, then again, might not on account I still have to do sequels for many other fics. Any who I think I have a first time official fanatic of my fanfiction..... Fanatic of fanfiction? Try saying that ten times fast. I'm fine with it, it makes me feel all warm an' fuzzy inside...... Awwwww..... Any way, Sailor Kurby from this moment on you are officially my fanatic. (This does not force you in anyway not to be one of other people either.) For those who feel left out, don't worry, I try to listen, and though I may not be on often, or overly busy on homework, major tests for collage, or exams, to respond, I still take time to read your comments, and see how I can satisfy you. It's why I started writing fanfiction!


End file.
